


the bloodline continues.

by riottear (riotbeer)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotbeer/pseuds/riottear
Summary: It takes him a moment to open his eyes, but he’s greeted by the sight of Mercedes and Anette looking equal parts hopeful and distressed. He has not seen either of them in years. Not since the war had started and they ran off to join Claude and the Professor. Seeing them now, he knows. It cuts through his chest like a blade and he makes an attempt to sit up. But Mercedes’ tender fingers rest upon his shoulder. Pressing him, albeit not forcing him back down on the hard infirmary bed. “You need rest.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 11





	the bloodline continues.

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this is dima's bastard.

There are lights swirling. Memories and constants mixing while he struggles for consciousness. He remembers, Dimitri’s calloused hands across his body. Touching, kissing, feeling. Impossibly gentle as though his king-no his beloved were scared that he truly were meant only for destruction. But he had been oh so tender when he had kissed. Soft was never a word that Dedue would to use to apply to his Lord. Except for those short moments of lovemaking, the beautiful respite from war and pain that they had but once.

It had been a blissful night, for a moment Dedue had seen tender flashes of the boy that he had loved so dearly. There had been romance in the tender kisses that they had shared. He’s reliving the gentle caress of Dima’s calloused fingers on his cheek, when soft fingers touch his temples. 

It takes him a moment to open his eyes, but he’s greeted by the sight of Mercedes and Anette looking equal parts hopeful and distressed. He has not seen either of them in years. Not since the war had started and they ran off to join Claude and the Professor. Seeing them now, he knows. It cuts through his chest like a blade and he makes an attempt to sit up. But Mercedes’ tender fingers rest upon his shoulder. Pressing him, albeit not forcing him back down on the hard infirmary bed. “You need rest.”

And rest he does.

He awakens again, many hours later. He feels blessed that it once again Mercedes kind face who greets him as he leaves his slumber. She helps him up, gives him a glass of water, and is uncharacteristically quiet. Dedue is about to question her as to why when she finally speaks up looking a little overwhelmed. “Did you know about your condition?”

Dedue shakes his head. Unable to piece together all that she is trying to say without words. And then the world stands still as she mutters the truth with tears in her eyes. Because it cannot be. I simply cannot be. It only happened once. Truly it was the fondest memory he had, but just once with his king could not be enough. 

Mercedes hovers for a moment, asks if he needs space. Which he does. And then blessed person she is gives it to him. He rests again, as the weight of the world settles upon his shoulders. 

Dimitri kisses him like the world is ending and in truth he supposes it is. Edelgard stands at the ready, poised to attack. The world tremors. Beasts of legends and nightmares haunt the waking world. His lips move away from Dedues. A haunted smile upon his lips. Dedue is not sure when his clothes were lost, but as he lays bare before his lord. He knows one true fact, for this moment, they are in love. Even as everything falls apart. They are in love and they will always have these moments.

Dima’s thrusts are strong and even. It’s all Dedue can do to hold on. One hand braced upon Dimitri’s solid warm back. The other against the head board. The rhythm is powerful and despite the tenderness that lingers in Dimitri’s kisses, the thrusts are bone shaking. When he spills within Dedue. A harsh cry upon his lips and tears in his eye. Dedue presses a hand to Dima’s forehead, smoothing the hair away so he can get a good look at his beloved’s face as he is filled. 

When he awakes for the third time. He is once again not alone. Though this time he is greeted by the professor and Manuela. They sit in the chair next to his beside. Reading some ancient tome of tactics as you he pulls himself up. They do not smile at him, but their expression is far from blank. Though their face is stoic you can see the worry in their eyes. Though he is sure people who are unaccustomed to the professor’s mannerisms would not notice. They are silent, eyes simply watching Dedue. He finds it oddly comforting.

“Is Dimitri alright?” It’s the question that has been on his lips for hours.

The Professor tilts their head. Eyes laser focused upon him. As if calculating something even now. It would be unnerving if Dedue were not so worried. It takes them a few moments to answer. But they finally manage a simple. “He is not. But that is not why we are here.”

“Can I go to him?” Dedue asks immediately, trying to sit up. His vision blurs immediately and the professor places a hand on his shoulder. Easing him back down despite his protestations. 

“Dedue, right now you need to rest.” Manuela says. Byleth on the other hand gaze softens slightly as they flicker to his abdomen. “Mercedes, said she already informed you for the fact that you were with child. And right now, your body needs rest. If you wish to continue with the pregnancy or not it is high risk. We are asking you to rest for now. The healers will come and take care of you soon, but you were badly injured and we need to take care of both you and the baby right now.”

“Dimitri is at the front.” The professor finally admits very carefully. Not waiting for Dedue to respond, perhaps it is a good thing. “We can send word of your safety if you wish. Or we can help you cultivate options here.”

“I want to keep them.” Perhaps he speaks too fast, the judgement is a snap one but it’s incredibly final. Dedue will not allow any harm to come to their child as long as he lives to ensure it. 

“Good. Rest.” The professor says simply.

Dedue places a hand on the not yet bump beneath his skin. No wonder he had felt so much pain within his binder these past few weeks. “Please send word to the King that I am alright, but don’t tell him. I need to.”

“We won’t tell him anything that you don’t want us to.” Manuela assures, and it makes Dedue feel worse somehow.

The baby. Dimitri’s baby. Bastard, but only blood heir to the Holy Kingdom for Faerghus currently resides within him. He will do everything and anything to keep their child alive and safe. The bloodline continues. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't remember writing this but it might have more


End file.
